Finding You
by Insanity4Free
Summary: Henry has left town and Mike wants out. When Vicki thinks all is lost she finds a phone number left a Henry's old place.
1. Chapter 1

Finding you…

Chapter 1

"Get out Vic! I've had had enough of this shit, just leave!" Mike yelled. Tears well up in my eyes as I step outside in the snow crying. I think back to that dreadful day when Coreen almost died, Mike lost his job and Henry… I lean against the bricks of mikes apartment and let out a sob. I think over what happened that night, again. "So be it" was the last I heard Henry say before he left for Vancouver and I still wish the outcome would have been different. He didn't understand what I meant when I said I wanted to help mike get back to a normal life. Look where that got me too! Victoria Nelson Karmas bitch. I keep thinking of the "what if's' and "could be's". I know that I will never happen though. Mike getting his job back, Henry coming back to Toronto. At least I still have Coreen! I sigh; I walk down the street and hail a taxi. Once I get back to my office I lie on the couch and rest my head on a cold pillow. This was the fourth time this week I cried myself to sleep. I wake up late in the afternoon and walk over to my desk. A note is sitting on the computer.

Vicki, I canceled all of your appointments you have the day off.

Coreen

I whisper a thank you to the air and sit behind my desk. I think about everything that happened over the last year but the memory that stands out the most is when Henry was captured my Mendoza. I reach into the desk drawer and pull out the Illumination Del sol, the thing that will drain a Vampires power. What should I do with it? I should get rid of it…No I should keep it for protection. Against what? More Vampires…like that will happen! I could give it to Coreen or Mike. No not mike, last time he had it he almost killed Henry! Also I don't think I want to know what Coreen will do with it. I could give it to Henry… if I could find him that is. I dig through my desk until I find a lock picking set and hurry out the door.

I arrive at what was Henry apartment and pick the lock. The door swings open but I find the rooms empty. All the walls are bare of anything that could lead back to him; I bet he even Vamped Greg. I walk around the empty apartment when my eyes catch a neatly folded piece of paper when the French doors to the bed room where. I pick it up and unfold it with shaking hands; I don't know why I am shaking though.

"Vicki,

By the time you read this I will already have left. I am glad that you are happy but if he hurts you in any way I swear that I will…. I am truly sorry for everything that I put you through; and hope that you forgive me.

If you need anything

416-555-2506

Forever waiting

Henry."

My cheeks feel wet and I realize that I am crying. After everything that I put him through; which was a HELL of a lot, he is still waiting. I look at my watch, 3:00 AM he would still be awake because of the time difference. Should I call? I take out my phone and dial the number

416….5..5..5….2….5….0..6

I put the phone to my ear and listen to the dial sound.

Suddenly something clicks and I hear a familiar voice.

"Hello? Who is this?" Henry says. I can't bring myself to answer, my breath catches in the throat and I find it hard to breathe. His voice lowers into a Deeper and more commanding tone.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"I'm sorry." I whisper and tear the phone from my ear. The phone is still close enough to hear Henry yell my name and ask me if I'm alright. I end the call and turn off the phone. I sit back with tear filled eyes and image everything where it used to be. I wipe my eyes and walk out of the building with the one thing I thought I would never feel again…Hope.

I arrive home and crawl into bed. I spend the next few hours staring at the ceiling and thinking about Henry. I open my eyes only so see nothing back blackness. I blindly reach for my glasses on my nightstand and slide them on. I turn on the lights and get dressed. My eye sight is getting worse…Now I'm Victoria Nelson karma's blind bitch! I laugh and slowly walk over to the wooden desk. Still feeling tired I rest my head on the cold surface. I hear heels clacking on the floor, they get closer and I hear a paper bag being placed on the desk.

"Vicki you okay?" Coreen ask and I nod and lift my head up.

"I found this in my desk yesterday" I frown and pull out the Illumination Del Sol and slam it on the desk.

"Oh…" Coreen says and sits down across from me.

"Yeah I don't know that to do with it. I was going to give it to Mike but that was a bad idea. Then I thought of you; but that scared the crap out of me!"

"So you thought of giving it to Henry…"

I lay my head back on the desk and sigh. I hear Coreen stand up and I hear something I thought I would never hear from my Goth assistant.

'I could find him for you if you like; I mean it's not like I haven't stalked anyone before!" I laugh and life my head up.

"You'd do that for me?" I ask in honest curiosity.

"Duh! Vic you showed me no proved to me that Vampire and other things that go bump in the night are real! I would do anything for you! Now that fact that I was possessed by a demon lord is entirely frightening and awesome at the same time, and the fact and I am 'mad' at Henry for just leaving. Has nothing what so ever to do with the fact that I will help you at all."

"What the hell did you just say? I only understood and yes I will help"

"Yes that's the just of it." We both laugh and on awkward moment follows.

"Oh what the hell!" I get up and hug Coreen. I let go when she says.

"Now you're really scaring me, how many hours of sleep did you get?" she asks.

"Enough! Now go home and take the day off; well start looking tomorrow…and thanks" I hear the door shut with a quick thanks and I'm alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding you ch 2

Chapter 2

The day went quickly by and as the sun set I thought I would go for a walk. I don't really know where I was walking I just let my feet carry me where ever I went. My head was filled with thoughts of Henry and all the insane things we faced. I recognize the skate park when Henry and I first fought a demon. I stepped over to the fence when Henry was bleeding and when he first fed from me…. I look at the ground and see faint blood stains on the pavement. My blood stains. I exit the park and continue walking; I pass by an old antique shop and look in the window. I remember when Henry and I visited Maurice here; then he kind of died… I keep walking and soon find myself in front of an old cemetery. My mind wanders back to the second case Henry and I worked on. I walk up to the tomb where Henry and I first kissed, Sort of. I try to remember when the first time that I actually opened up to him. There was when Norman returned from hell to kill me. Does that really count because it was really Norman pretending to be Henry; Oh but I did kiss him after! Also, the case where I was living the day over and over again. When I let him have my blood in the elevator. I start to walk back to my office as I continue to think about everything we went through. Henry had showed that he cared for me on a few occasions...Ok more than a few. He really did love me and I just hid behind my walls and ignored it. I open the door to my apartment to see the lights on and the faint sound of pacing. I open the door the office and see mike pacing back and forth, back and forth. He looks and see's me; anger flares in his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for the last 3 hours!" He slams his fist on the desk walks over to me.

"I went for a walk and why the hell would care! You're the one that didn't want to see me ever again!" I scream back and the argument begins…

"Me? You're the one that dragged me into this whole world of bogeymen and vampires!"

"Yes because I trusted you!"

"Ya trusted me enough to get fang boy to almost kill me!"

"That was entirely YOUR fault for letting that fucking priest from hell drain him! And not to mention the fact that you actually believed that Henry would try to kill me!"

We stand there for moment thinking about what we have just said.

"Oh and another thing Mike, I found this the other day" I walk over to the desk and pull out the Illumination Del sol. I slam it on the desk and mike just stares at it with wide eyes.

"Where did you find that?"

"Where do you think?"

"Cut the crap Vicki! How did you get it back?"

"What do you mean get it back?"

"Didn't Fitzroy have it?"

"No, after that…day, I never say him again"

"Vic…"

"You know what Mike. Just leave ok; you were right we have drifted to far apart"

I hear the door shut with a loud bang. I sigh and crawl into my bed. Unfortunately sleep didn't come tonight as I spent hours after hours thinking, again. Rays of light shine on my face and I open my eyes. I don't remember falling asleep, I think back to the night before.

_I lay on my bed thinking when all of a sudden a black shape appears in the corner of the room._

"_Where's Henry?" the voice say, I know it from somewhere…but where?_

"_What...t are you talking….about?" I whisper trying to figure out who this is._

"_Where is he?" The voice says commanding now._

"_He left…now go away!" The voice lets out high pitched chuckle and in a blur the person is right beside me. I don't get a look at their face before me head smacks into the headboard._


	3. Chapter 3

Finding you ch 3

Chapter 3

I get up from my bed; I can hear my heart beating in my ears. Who was that? Why were they here? What did they want with Henry? Why did I know that voice? I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. After pilling my clothes on the counter I step into the shower, as the warm water smoothes out the sore muscles on my back I relax and dip my head under the water. A sharp sting starts on the back of my head and I flinch. I move a hand up to my head and it comes back a dark red. I step back and watch the water under my feet, tinted red go down the drain. I turn off the water and step out of the shower. After wrapping a towel over my naked frame I find a small medical kit in the counter over the sink. I clean the gash on my head and pull my hair into a pony tail. I pull on my clothes and walk out of the steam covered bathroom.

I arrive at the office and Coreen is already there at her computer; She looks up and smiles.

"I found a few possible addresses in Vancouver and one here in Toronto." She hands me the list and continues looking. A take a look at the list and recognize his old address on the list.

"Coreen this is his old address"

"I know that but It says that there is still a Henry Fitzroy living there."

"Oh..ok well I check these other addresses out and thanks again" I settle down at my desk and search the addresses. I look down at the list and type in the first address.

_1023 Shore stone Blv._

Nothing.

_230 king street west_

Nothing

_501 bay breeze crescent_

_Nothing_

_403 Moon rise Crescent_

_1 Henry Fitzroy_

_Got him!_

"Coreen come here please" I say excitedly

"Did you find anything?" She asks walking behind the desk.

"Yeah I think I did. Can you get me direction to get to 403 Moon rise Crescent?"

"Will do." We walk back to her desk and I tell her I'm going out and will be back in an hour.


End file.
